Winter Hearts
by That Lonely Girl on a Laptop
Summary: After killing her parents, 10 year old Elsa flees her kingdom and encounters Jack Frost, a cocky but kind being who takes her as a younger sister. For 9 years she lives a carefree life with him. But when Anna suddenly comes, saying that the kingdom needs Elsa, Jack is worried. Without the eternal winter, people will forget about him. What can he do to stop it? AU


_PROLOGUE:_

"Els-_aaaaa_!" A young voice called from behind her door. The ten year old jumped as she was squatting right behind it.

"Yes, Anna?" She called back, hugging herself. Why couldn't she understand she just wanted to protect her?

"Mum and Dad want you!" Her little sister shouted from the other side of the door. Elsa sighed deeply into her bronchus.

"Can't they come up here?" She asked. What if she caused someone else harm by going downstairs? She had hurt Anna before.

It was an accident. They were playing and she was in her way… thank god it was her head… Pabbie's voice pulsed through her memories from that horrible night:

"_Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in your magic…. but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."_

He had been right. She almost killed her sister… she very nearly killed one of the maids in a situation involving a rogue icicle. Even her whole bedroom had been frozen, the floor was an ice-rink and the curtains of her bed looked as though you could just snap them. She seemed the only one to be unaffected by the bitter cold.

It was a summer's day outside and the sun shone into the small patch of winter. Elsa always wondered what caused the snow and ice in winter. She could possibly but she couldn't. Something else must have. When she was little, her mother had told her stories of a being known as Jack Frost. A playful and mischievous figure whose job was to bring children fun in the winter. Elsa believed in these stories. It made her feel as though she wasn't alone. That someone else knew what it was like to contain the power she did.

"ELSA!" The king's voice suddenly thundered. She squealed and accidentally fired ice at her window, causing it to smash.

"Yes, daddy?" She squeaked.

"Come down here!" His voice commanded. She winces and timidly walked from her room. The servants all stepped away from her, deepening her fear. As she grabbed the banister of the stairs, the whole thing turned to ice. Elsa squealed and ran down the stairs, hiding her hands.

She found her two parents in the ball-room. Something seemed different about the room. Two guards were standing at the door as it shut behind her. She looked towards her mother and father. They looked as though she was about to kill them.

"Wh-what is going on…?" She asked, rubbing her hands together as she approached them. Her frame was shivering a little. A circle of ice appeared at her feet.

"Elsa… Your mother and I have decided that… we need to send you away." Her father was very blunt.

She shook more violently. Why? For years they had been so protective. Why would they send her away now?

"It is not safe for you here. You almost killed one of the maids yesterday, which is not the first time that had happened…"

"It was an accident!" She squealed, backing away more. She could feel pressure building up in her hands. No, not now!

"Elsa, it's for your own good!" He said in a sharp voice, he approached her.

"No- go away!" She backed away, holding her hands up "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Elsa, we're doing this to help!" He said in a gentle voice but that was nothing like what Elsa heard, she heard malice.

"NO!" She squealed. They were trying to pry her from the only safe environment she knew! They were her parents! How did they expect her to react?

She put up her hands in defence, but as she did a sudden rush of energy was suddenly released from her hands, which felt as though they were burning. Sharp shards of ice flew from her palms. Hitting the king and queen. Their yells of pain rang in her ears. They flew into the back wall.

Then… nothing.

Shaking, the now pale Elsa backed away from the scene. What had she done?

A frightened cry entered her ears, she turned to see Anna. Her face was tearstained, her tiny body shaking.

"Anna…" Elsa tried to approach her, but the little girl scrambled away. She looked at her parents. Were they still alive?

"Anna, I didn't-" She tried to put her hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She cried "Don't touch me, _monster_!" the little girl collapsed in a fit of sobbing and screaming.

Elsa, frightened and heartbroken, fled from the ballroom as the servants and guards began to flood into the castle.

She ran through the sea of legs, all clambering through the door of the castle, the cries of despair filling the air.

As she fled the kingdom, her home, the air turned bitter, the once white and fluffy clouds were replaced with dark malicious ones, a harsh wind howled, snow began to drop from the clouds like bombshells.

The ten year old continued to run, she didn't stop. Even when the snow was up to her hips. She ran for hours which became days. She didn't look back, oblivious to the storm she had caused. She just ran.

It wasn't the cold that began to weaken her. She had no bother with it. It was the hunger which sliced her insides like the cold wind that did. It was four days after that horrible event when she finally stopped. Her feet bled from the extent of running, staining the snow red with every step. Finally, she felt as though she couldn't muster another step. She dropped against a pine-tree.

She closed her eyes. With no home, no family… and a sister who feared her, what was there to live for?

(Meanwhile)

_Alright, who's the wise guy?_ The young lad thought, smacking his crook against an already frozen rock, causing sparks of snowflakes to fly.

He kicked the snow in front of his bare foot before walking onward. Seriously, even he knew not to mess with summer. Winter was more of his thing.

"The Man in the Moon is gonna kick someone's ass for this." He mumbled. Talking to himself was common. No-one could stop him. Being invisible did that.

He came across a pine tree and he sat on a rock next to it, admiring the landscape. It looked like one of those places you would see on a postcard. One of those places which does exist but is so mind-blowingly beautiful, it couldn't possibly.

A small moaning noise grabbed his attention, the white haired teenager turned his head and was surprised to find a small girl cowering under it. What shocked him was that she had clearly been out here for a while, but not one ounce of frostbite was to be seen. She was thin and had bloody, cut feet but no frostbite.

"Hmmm…" He poked her with his crook "Hey, kid?"

"Ahh!" She squealed, making him yell the same thing.

"Who are you!?" She cried, cringing from him. His blue eyes widened at this question. Did she just ask _him_ that? Well, it had to be as he was the only one there.

"Umm, you're going to think I'm crazy but I'm Jack Frost." He introduced himself. The little girl lifted herself into a sitting position. She was watching him with sparkling eyes.

"You are?"

"Yep. Oh, look, look!" He took his crook and tapped it on a rock, the whole thing was sprinkled with frost in a matter of seconds. She stared at him with amazed eyes.

"…You can do that too…" She mumbled, still watching him.

"Yeah, but that's nothing you should see when- waitwaitwait!" He shook his head and raised his hand "Too? What did you mean by '_too_'?"

Elsa stood up and looked at the lanky teenager gawking at her.

"Watch this!" She chimes, seemingly forgetting her previous grief. She spun her hands, causing a small tornado of white wisps to spark from them. Using this, she used the snow around her and crafted a small, chubby snowman and put him in front of Jack. Whose jaw was still dropped at this. He cleared his throat and put his navy, frost sprinkled hood up.

"Wow… how did you do that?"

She dropped her head at this question. "I've always been able to…"

"Ok, seriously, that is incredible."

"It is?" she gave him a quizzed look "It's not… scary or frightening?"

"What? No! Honestly, you could have a _lot_ of fun with a power like that!" Jack smiled at the little girl, but he stopped as she drooped her head.

"…Everyone thinks it's a curse… It causes trouble… it did this…." She gestured to the snow around her.

"Oh, wow…" Jack scratched the back of his neck "Man…. You know, some people think I'm a nuisance too." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? My mum always told me that you were the one who brought fun into winter!"

"She did, hm?" He scratched his face and directed his eyes in a random direction, "Look kid… Do you have anywhere to go or anything?"

"…No, not really…" She sniffed a little. Jack smirked.

"You can hang out with me, if you fancy." He said with a little shrug. It seemed appropriate. They both had powers involving snow, both misfits and he _could_ do with a little company. He always had a soft spot for kids.

"I can?" She stood up, she didn't know what but she felt as though he understood.

"Yeah!" He bent down to her level.

"But, if we are gonna do this, at least tell me your name." He smiled kindly.

She smiled at him "I'm Elsa."

**OK! How was that? I know it's kinda sucky but it will set up the story which will hopefully improve. See you in chapter 2!**


End file.
